


I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

by Alixtii



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1990s, Bisexual Character, California, Demons, In Bed Together, M/M, Male Protagonist, Motorcycles, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Rogue Demon Hunter, Season/Series 03-04, Slash, Summer, boyslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting and a parting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know Why You Say Goodbye, I Say Hello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



_June 1999  
Somewhere Which Is Not Sunnydale or Los Angeles or (For That Matter) Oxnard, California_

Xander looked around at the three demons who'd surrounded his car. This was not good. One he could maybe take. Two, even. But three? He was a goner.

"So guys," he said. "I know you're upset, but I'm sure we can work out our differences. How about group counseling? I hear that's very good at channeling violent urges."

The demons made a demonstration of what they thought of that suggestion.

"Actual violence, also an effective technique," Xander admitted.

The demon just growled, and kneeled down, presumably ready to prounce when--

When it was run over by a motorcycle.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see you, Wes," Xander said, "but--"

. . .

_Two Months Later_

"It's almost September, you know."

The crisp British cadences of Wesley's voice in his ear jerked Xander back awaked. They were cuddled in bed, Wesley's hand gently, almost idly resting on Xander's dick, and Xander had been drifting slowly off to sleep.

"Huh?" Xander turned his head to look back at the other man. "So what?"

"So the Hellmouth's energies will be beginning to replenish themselves in its annual cycle. Soon the Slayer will be needing all the help she can get again."

Xander sighed. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with a hand on his dick. No, strike that. This was not a conversation he wanted to have, period. The hand on his dick, on the other hand. . . .

Well, that he wanted.

"I thought we promised not to talk about Buffy."

Wesley _hmm_ed. "I thought that addressing her solely in her professional capacity was exempt."

Xander rolled his eyes. Sometimes Wesley could be so, well, Wesley. "Well, it's not."

"Oh. Understood." There was a moment of silence. "Still, you should go back."

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Or no other time, that would be better.

There was a pause before Wesley answered with, "as you wish," that Xander knew meant they would be be discussing it again, like it or not. So he might as well get it over with. "It's not like I'm all that much use to them."

"On the contrary, I've found you to be of incredible assistance in our time together this summer."

_Yeah, and I give great blowjobs too._ "Kind of why I think I'm better off with you and not them, Wes."

Xander could feel Wesley's chest expand against his back as the ex-Watcher drew in a deep breath, and knew that Wes was beginning to understand. Probably. One never knew with Wes. "Even if B--if the Sl--if certain parties who may or may not reside upon the Hellmouth might not know how much they need you, that does not mean they do not."

Xander turned over so he was staring face to face with Wesley, even if that meant his dick slipped out of Wes' hand. "And what about you, Wes?" he asked. "Don't you need me?"

Wesley lifted his hand--the one that just seconds earlier had been gently cradling Xander's dick--and traced the edge of his jaw with it for a moment before leaning in for a kiss. "Desperately," he answered after he ended the kiss. "But sometimes one must go without."


End file.
